


Batmermaid

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Remedy [5]
Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Clark da piccolo ha trovato sulla spiaggia un messaggio in bottiglia. Dopo anni, ritorna nella stessa spiaggia e trova... un tritone.





	Batmermaid

Batmermaid

 

Clark camminava in riva al mare, il vento gli sferzava il viso e l’odore di salsedine gli pungeva le narici, si passò la mano tra i capelli mori facendo ondeggiare una ciocca di capelli. I piedi gli affondavano nella sabbia umida della battigia, sentiva il sole bruciargli la pelle e il sudore scivolava lungo il suo petto muscoloso, lasciato in parte scoperto dai muscoli.

Alzò il capo e sorrise, guardando dei gabbiani intenti a volare in circolo sopra di lui, i loro versi coprivano in parte lo sciabordio delle onde.

“Non venivo in questa spiaggia da quando ero bambino e papà era ancora vivo” sussurrò.

Sentì qualcosa solleticargli il piede e sorrise, vedendo che un granchio vi aveva camminato di sopra dimenando le zampette e si era allontanato.

“Grazie di non avermi pizzicato” ringraziò gentilmente.

< Quanti ricordi > pensò.

 

_Il bambino rideva, intento a inseguire il suo cane, si era messo la tovaglia dei genitori sulle spalle come mantello e questa ondeggiava mossa dal vento._

_Clark riuscì a raggiungere il suo migliore amico, lo abbracciò e affondò il viso nella pelliccia dell’animale._

_Il cane lo ribaltò facendolo finire a terra e gli leccò il viso, inumidendolo di saliva._

_Kent rise più forte, proteggendosi il viso con le braccia e si rialzò in piedi. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo una bottiglia trascinata a riva dalla corrente, la luce del sole faceva brillare il vetro. La raggiunse e la prese tra le braccia, sentendola umida al tocco e notò che al suo interno c’era un pezzo di carta arrotolata. Aprì la bottiglia, facendo leva con le manine dalle dita sottili fino a staccarne la parte superiore, e ne trasse fuori il messaggio, lo srotolò ed iniziò a leggerlo._

“ _A chiunque stia leggendo questo porgo il mio saluto. Vengo dal mare e al mare rimarrò sempre. Questo destino mi era sempre sembrato meraviglioso, qui tutti mi vogliono bene e il mio regno d’oro è sempre stato splendente._

 _Ora non è più così. L’oscurità ha preso possesso di questi luoghi, una strana malvagità sta corrompendo le anime di_ Gothamsea _. I miei genitori, i sovrani, sono stati uccisi e il mio tutore sembra non voglia fare niente per risolvere la situazione._

_Chissà se mio cugino, il re di Atlantide, mi aiuterà. In caso contrario, giuro che diventerò forte e quando sarò grande combatterò._

_Fino a quel momento, ripongo qui i desideri che non potrò mai realizzare: “voglio innamorarmi”” lesse a bassa voce._

 

Clark allargò le braccia e inspirò l’aria rumorosamente, gonfiando i pettorali scolpiti.

< Anche io voglio innamorarmi > pensò.

Udì una risata gelida e dei colpi di pistola, rabbrividì e serrò un pugno.

“Qualcuno ha bisogno di aiuto” disse. Si mise a correre e spiccò il volo, atterrò su degli scogli vicini al punto da cui provenivano gli spari. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo un tritone intento a rotolare sulla sabbia.

Il sirenetto disarmò uno degli aggressori con un colpo di coda, saltò e lo fece svenire con una testata. Gli atterrò di sopra, girò su se stesso e schivò un pugno proveniente dall’altro aggressore. Lo fece indietreggiare con dei colpi di cosa al petto, lo fece cadere a terra con uno schiaffo al viso dato con le pinne. Con un pugno ben assestato gli fece perdere i sensi.

“Wow” sussurrò Clark.

Il sirenetto impallidì e sgranò gli occhi, voltandosi verso di lui, serrò la mascella squadrata.

Kent lo guardò serrare i pugni.

“Tranquillo. Sono un alieno, non mi sconvolgo con così poco” lo rassicurò con tono gentile.

“Allora potresti portarmi dall’altra parte della baia, adesso?” ringhiò lo sconosciuto.

“Certo” disse Clark. Chiuse gli occhi e, sorridendo, lo prese tra le braccia. Spiccò il volo e raggiunse l’altra parte della baia, adagiandolo su uno scoglio.

Osservò il petto muscoloso di Bruce e arrossì, la parte finale della coda aveva la forma di glutei ben definiti. Avvertì una fitta al basso ventre e mosse la mano davanti al viso, facendosi aria e deglutì rumorosamente.

Bruce incrociò le braccia al petto, socchiuse un occhio e aprì un altro.

“Hai dei poteri simili ai miei cugini” disse.

Clark incrociò le gambe e si mise a volare davanti all’altro, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

“Voglio usarli per salvare il mondo, ma tu non avevi bisogno d’aiuto” disse.

< È davvero bellissimo… sembra la materializzazione della persona che volevo incontrare da anni > pensò.

“Certo di tenere gente come quella lontana dal mio mondo e dal mare. Stavano inquinando l’acqua di questa zona con rifiuti tossici” disse gelido.

“Sono un giornalista come copertura. Potrei farlo sapere con il mio giornale” propose Clark.

L’acqua del mare colpiva lo scoglio, dando vita a della schiuma candida. Il vento sferzava la roccia e le alghe, facendole ondeggiare. Una di esse finì su una stella marina aranciata.

Bruce dimenò la coda blu scuro, della stessa tonalità dei suoi occhi, facendo ondeggiare le pinne azzurre. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli mori.

< Ha un’aria così rassicurante. Non so perché, ma stargli accanto mi fa sentire al sicuro > pensò.

“Allora ti farò avere tutte le informazioni che ti servono e, se avete anche voi delle segrete, ti chiederei di rinchiuderci quei tipi” ordinò Wayne.

“Non preoccuparti, appena avrò le prove, li porterò in prigione” giurò il kriptoniano.

“Tornerai?” chiese Bruce, abbassando lo sguardo.

< Chiunque altro lo avrei già sbranato. Ci siamo appena conosciuti, eppure mi sembra di conoscerlo da sempre > rifletté.

“Vorrei. Però, dimmi una cosa, voi tritoni mangiare gli esseri umani?” domandò Clark, sporgendosi in avanti.

Bruce ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Hai un aspetto delizioso” lo punzecchiò.

“Allora la prossima volta assaggiami” lo stuzzicò Clark. Si allontanò in volo.

“Contaci” bisbigliò Bruce e balzò, inabissandosi.

 


End file.
